random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Favorite Characters from Each Series
This is teh page where you can add your favorite character from each series. You can use any series ever made, but only ONE character from each. 'Toto Blue's Favorites' ' Lumpy_Space.png|Adventure Time 180px-Clive5.png|Professor Layton 184px-Naruto.png|Regular Show 120px-Malon2.png|The Legend Of Zelda ' Fredthefish's Favorites Agent P.jpg|Phineas and Ferb Plankton.jpg|Spongebob Ice King.jpg|Adventure Time Pops is old he has a top hat.jpg|Regular Show Gumball darwin 174x252.png|The Amazing World of Gumball Luigi.png|Super Mario Bros. Happy Mask Salesman.jpg|The Legend of Zelda Kirby.jpg|Kirby Solid Snake.jpg|Metal Gear Solid Shadow-large.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Admiral Ackbar.jpg|Star Wars Falco resized.gif|Star Fox GLADoS.png|Portal President of Pikmin.jpg|Pikmin Gray Pea Shooter's Favorite's Red.jpg|Pokemon King-harkinian-193951.jpg|Zelda Ugly.jpg|Spongebob PicEE2506F383E90F11308502413F528FC3.jpg|Lego 162px-Candace Flynn2.png|P&F Sturm.png|Advance Wars Metal Mario.jpg|Mario Scary.png|Dragon's Lair Shadow Kirby.png|Kirby Robotnik 38.png|Sonic Tumblr lpfiqvG42u1qflpuuo1 400.jpg|Harry Potter Peppy LOL.png|Star Fox Tumblr lcmuw4h95J1qcwf5fo1 400.jpg|Pac-Man Boom.jpg|Bomb Conker.png|Conker Spartan456.png|SPARTANS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 250px-P2 glados.jpg|Portal 'Master ventus' Sora.png|''Kingdom Hearts'' Joshua.png|''The World Ends With You'' Yoshi.png|''Super Mario.'' Sig.png|''Jak and Daxter'' 250px-All4One_Ratchet.png|''Ratchet and Clank'' Roger AD.jpg|''American Dad'' Pit.png|''Nintendo'' Teen Gohan.jpg|''Dragon Ball Z'' Bolin.png|''Legend of Korra'' Knuckles 15.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog'' Kei.PNG|''Ape Escape'' Zero.jpg|''Mega Man'' Hunter.jpg|''Spyro the Dragon'' Ned.png|''The Simpsons'' Category:Stuff by Fredthefish Category:Characters Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Spongebob Category:Sonic Category:Mario Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Adventure Time Category:Regular Show Category:Metal Gear Solid Category:Kirby Category:Pikmin Category:Majora's Mask Category:Zelda MarioPhineas76 MarioNSMBWii.png|Super Mario Ferb Fletcher.png|Phineas and Ferb 393px-Pacman.jpg|Pac-Man Kirby.jpg|Kirby Tails 80.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Et 1.jpg|E.T. Link (Super Smash Bros. Brawl).png|The Legend of Zelda 220px-Stewie Griffin.png|Family Guy Jake.jpg|Adventure Time Falco resized.gif|Star Fox NO!.jpg|Internet Meme Tornadospeed's Favorites SpaceCore2.jpg|(Obvious) Dimentio2.jpg|If you know me, you know where he's from. TwilightBest.png|You all know this one, for sure. Meap.png|Phineas and Ferb Yoshi.png|Mario Mr Krabs.jpg|SpongeBob 082tails.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog Happy Mask Salesman.jpg|The Legend of Zelda HighFiveGhost.jpg|Regular Show THE CLAAAAAAAAAAAAW.jpg|Toy Story Et 1.jpg|E.T. Donkey Kong.jpg|Donkeh Kong CCs and Cream's Favorites il adduh moar latahz Perry_viking.jpg|Phineas and Ferb Gaepora3.png|The Legend of Zelda Donkey Kong.jpg|Donkey Kong Yoshi.png|Yoshi Bowser-haunts-your-fridge.gif|Mario Dedede_KRTDL.png|Kirby Owl_new.png|Winnie the Pooh 508px-Petewall.jpg|Mickey and Friends Kermit.jpg|The Muppets Mochlum's Favorites Heinz Doofenshmirtz.png|Phineas and Ferb Pops.jpg|Regular Show Yoshi.png|Mario Tails pose.png|Sonic Gertie-Murders-ET.gif|E.T. (Gertie, not E.T.) Snape.png|Harry Potter Ash-chu.jpg|Pokemon Deal-with-it-toy-story.gif|Toy Story 120px-WW_Link.png|Zelda Kanga roo.png|Winnie the Pooh (Roo not Kanga) Pinkiepie.gif|My Little Pony Kirby_Return_2_Dream_Land.png|Kirby Dark_piticonss.png|Kid Icarus (he just barely beat Magnus and Paletunia) Phantom R Mickey mouse wdw.jpg|MIckey Mouse Characters Link_(Super_Smash_Bros._Brawl).png|The Legend of Zelda Fox resized.gif|Star Fox Cave Story dude icon.png|Cave Story Chuck Norris.jpg|Real Life mega man icon.jpg|Mega Man spyro.png|Spyro kermit2.jpg|Muppets ASR Big.png|Sonic UMG Moe.jpeg|The Simpsons Groose.jpeg|Zelda SSBBPittoo.jpeg|Super Smash Bros. BradLoekle.jpeg|World's Dumbest BrianQuinn.jpeg|Impractical Jokers BobbyJ.jpeg|Hardcore Pawn SSBBPittoo.jpeg|Super Smash Bros. MrJoshbumstead Pacman2.gif|Pac-Man Goofy.jpg|Goofy 3d Roadrunner.png|The Road Runner Ad.jpg|SpongeBob Mgtt intro 6.png|Mario 400px-Rapid Raider Road Runner.jpg|Wiley Coyote Perry_the_platypus.png|Perry the Platypus Tiny Toons.jpg|Tiny Toon Adventures SB & PT.jpg|Patrick Star Thatanimeguy AwesomeCartoonFan01's Favorites Agent P.jpg|Phineas and Ferb F.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants Jake.jpg|Adventure Time 2-1.jpg|Mario Gumball gumball 174x252.png|The Amazing World of Gumball Kirby!.png|Kirby 504px-016sonic.jpg|Sonic Winnie.png|Winnie the Pooh Shrek file.jpg|Shrek NermalTheBunny's Favorites MsPacman2.jpg|Pac-Man 393px-Pacman.jpg|Pac-Man Roadrunner002.gif|Looney Tunes Wile E Coyote 300.gif|Looney Tunes Flying.spongebob.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants Clipart 21.gif|SpongeBob SquarePants Model litbeeper color.jpg|Tiny Toons Adventures FerbFletcher.jpg|Phineas and Ferb 150px-Oldytoad!.PNG|Super Mario Bros. 082tails.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog Cloud sleep left.gif|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Milo.png|Fish Hooks Gaepora's Favorites Gaeporaisnotmuchofasinger.png|Me (on the right) Gaepora3.png|Myself Gaepora.png|and I TheWindows2000Guy/Numbuh400's Favorites 250px-P2_glados.jpg|Portal Gumball darwin 174x252.png|The Amazing World of Gumball Lumpy Space.png|Adventure Time 184px-Naruto.png|Regular Show Number12.png|Dexter's Laboratory Rawrlego's Favorites 144-81.png|MLP: FiM Oliver.jpg|Thomas and Friends Baby Perry.png|Phineas and Ferb Moon snail Faithful steed Yoshi.jpg|Mario Espio the Chameleon.png|sonic 212px-WasGoneGary 6.PNG|Spongebob Moon snail.jpg|The Bunker Nothing.jpg|Adventure time Cattail.jpg|PvZ Snorlax.gif|Pokemon Twilight Sparkle.png|MLP 159px-Pingas the tank Engine.jpg|Pingas world Chromebolt 100px-Tabuu_(Wings)_-_Brawl_Trophy.png|Super Smash Bros. (Tabuu) blah.png|Paper Mario (Dimentio) wilfre.jpg|Drawn to Life (Wilfre) giygas.jpg|Mother (Giygas) 359px-Mario_-_New_Super_Mario_Bros_U.png|Mario (Mario) turbo.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph (Turbo) maximumovertroll.jpg|MAD (Troll-Ra) Spong.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob Squarepants) Waluigi.png|Wario (Waluigi) Mewtwo.jpg|Pokemon (Mewtwo) gircupcake.jpg|Invader Zim (GIR) SpIderman is comic.jpg|Spider-Man (Spider-Man) Category:Stuff by Fredthefish Category:Characters Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Spongebob Category:Sonic Category:Mario Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Adventure Time Category:Regular Show Category:Metal Gear Solid Category:Kirby Category:Pikmin Category:Majora's Mask Category:Zelda